


Double Dare

by Paper_Panda



Category: Taboo (TV 2017)
Genre: East India Company, F/M, Reader-Insert, Taboo, james delaney angst, james delaney fanfic, james delaney fic, james delaney oneshot, james delaney x you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You’re a thief. One evening you meet a very mysterious man. You find out it’s James Delaney. He has a use for your skills. You agree, making partners in crime from both of you.





	1. The meeting

James walked through dark alleys, looking around carefully. He had to be careful in there, this place was full of thieves and others scums.  
He would never end up in such a place without a REAL reason but this time he had one. James already spent a few hours looking for a thief that, as he heard, was a really good at the job.

A few days ago James has gotten a letter with an invitation to a fancy party.  
Why he got it? Even he didn’t know the real reason but this was a perfect opportunity for him to put his hands on important reports.

Delaney wasn’t a fool, he couldn’t get them by himself, no matter how much he wanted to.  
He needed someone with an innocent look, someone who will look harmless on the outside, someone who will be clever and effective.  
That’s how he ended up in this bloody alley, looking for a woman called “Y/N”, not even being sure if this was her real name.

“Do you need something?” some sweet voice asked, hiding in a shadow of nearest building.  
You slowly get into a light of high-set moon.

You were a beautiful woman, but only on the outside. You were highly practiced at seduction. With your innocent looks and high cheek bones it was all too simple.  
Nothing so pretty could possibly harm anyone, right? Mostly you just let men feel in charge, guiding the conversation with unnoticed prompts. It was only seconds before your new target was jumping through hoops to please you. Your face and some cleavage could get you anything and anyone.

James looked at you emotionless, he didn’t care how you really looked or what you offered. He was above simple temptations like your face or your cleavage, He only needed your skills.

James studied your face for a moment before speaking.  
“I look for a woman, I heard her name is Y/N, and that she is highly skilled in what she does. I could have well-paid use for her abilities,” his voice was firm and as official as it only could be, at some moments it sounded like a deep growl. “Maybe you know where I can find her? I think she wouldn’t turn down such an interesting offer like mine.”

“How much you’ll pay?” you asked simply, walking closer to him, a swing in your hips.  
You put hand onto his shoulder as you slowly rounded him, observing carefully.  
“Such a strong man like you wouldn’t have a problem with doing some certain things by his own,” you summed up. “Let’s say you’re lucky enough to be talking to a right person already.”

“I am really glad to hear this,” James watched you carefully, scanning your body, your hair, the tiniest part of you.

“I need someone who is beautiful, who is adroit, someone who can enter and leave without marks after themselves,” James explained briefly.  
“I am ready to pay a huge amount of money, you will be able to get yourself a nice place to stay or drink yourself to death. Whatever suits you, all I want you to do is to go to a party with me,” he grabbed your wrist and pulled you to his chest, you could clearly feel stuff he was keeping under his coat and these weren’t nice toys.  
"I need a good thief and I believe that someone like you won’t let such an occasion to disappear,” James muttered deeply into your ear.  
He was aiming into your pride and maybe your fear, all he knew was that right then, from the side, you two looked like a couple that was simply flirting in public.

You bit your lower lip, sucking it into your mouth for a brief moment.  
You could easily feel at least two types of knives under his heavy coat, that man was still an enigma to you.

You smiled at him, your brow cocked as you slowly turned around, pressing your back to his strong torso and casually playing with lock of your hair.

“Well. So you need me to go at the party with you, huh?” you asked, chuckling slightly. “And you’ll pay me for this? Well, I would be an idiot if I’d refuse to help you, sir,” you tilted head to look up at him.

James played along with you, right now he didn’t need any attention from smaller thieves or whores that were casually walking around this fucking place.  
His arm wrapped tightly around your waist.  
“I will pay you for a party and for a dress, as long as you’re gonna promise me that you will do whatever I tell you. I will have a really good use for your little sticky hands,” he said lowly.

He hated this situation, but he had to play along.  
Oh, how much he hated this feeling of your body pressed to his but there was no other way.  
James turned you around and looked at you.  
"When you will be sure, you will have to find me. I am sure you know where Delaney’s house is. You will find me there, better be quick with your confirmation,” he informed you and then simply walked away, not even looking behind himself once.

You crossed arms over your chest, smiling viciously, still cocking brow at the gentleman.

You already made up your mind, but didn’t want to be taken as desperate.

You needed some coins at that times, though you were almost done with your previous life.

Yet, you thought it won’t be a harm if you’ll take his offer, it’d be your last work.

Two days have passed.  
Sun sank lower in the sky, light of day draining away, giving way to the velvety dark of night, crickets chirping, dusky, colors subdued in the fading light, the day winding down, first star in the night sky, short June darkness, air became cooler, the sweet evening landscape. Twilight had fallen, the sharp shadow of the lamppost had faded into the dark of the sidewalk, fading light, only the faintest of light shone through the leaves, soon it grew dark, darkening sky, a close silence in the dim evening light.

You figured out a second entrance to Delaney’s house oh so easily.

As you found yourself in the place, you noticed no one was home.  
You decided to wait downstairs, lurking through the kitchen in an attempt to find some alcohol.

“You really had to be raised in the gutter or slums that you don’t know what doors are,” deep, gruff voice was followed by a clock of a gun that right now was pointed at your head.

“I clearly said to come and see me, not to break into my house and snoop around my fucking kitchen. If you weren’t so necessary to me, my servant would have some additional cleanups to make,” James growled walking closer to you.

This situation would be much more intimidating if not the fact that James was almost naked, not counting the long, old shirt that was covering his chest and crotch.

The inked skin of his hips was clearly visible now, his gaze was full of anger.  
“I could hear you up in the attic, are you really worth my money?”

You swallowed hardly, he got you out of sudden.  
You raised your hands up and slowly turned to him. As you did, you blushed deeply. Your eyes slipped along his features, oh, he’s a very handsome block, you had to admit it.

“I’m sorry, my bad,” you said in a deep voice. “Now, stop pointing your gun at me, are we good?” you slowly lowered your hands. “Well, you have a nice house though,” you looked around. “Unlike a gate of wood that was common to the neighborhood, your is fashioned from black iron. That means you are truly a reach guy.”

After a brief second, you slowly walked to a counter and jumped on it, crossing legs.

You were wearing black, leather pants and heavy combat boots, fitted black shirt with long sleeves and a black coat. Every piece of your outfit was emphasizing your body advantages.

James sighed deeply and put the gun away.  
“Are you here to tell me that you agreed with my plan or you came here to kill and rob me? It’s not gonna work for sure,” he crossed arms in front of his cheat, watching your body.

It was perfect, yet nothing special to fulfill any of his desires. There was only one body capable of that and your couldn’t be even compared to it.

"You will need dress,” he muttered and turned around, pointing on a small couch. “You can sleep on here. Try to not scare Brace at morning, I don’t want him to get a heart attack. We will talk tomorrow,” James summed up before slowly walking up the stairs.

You watched him left the room. And as soon as he did, you slipped off the counter and simply undressed yourself, to your lacy underwear.

The old couch didn’t look very welcoming, yet it was still a better place to spend time through the night than your previous one.

You simply laid down, looking at stains on the ceiling.

He returned to his empty room, it was too empty.

James sat in front of his fireplace and looked deep into the fire.

He good knew what he needed, he needed her.

He needed her in his arms. His sweet little sister pressed close to his chest, moving in perfect sync with him, moaning and whimpering his name like a prayer. Zilpha’s body was burned in his mind, he remembered every little detail of it, ever little touch she ever lied on him. Oh, how much he wanted to get to her again, just to make her feel the fire burning his mind and soul.

James didn’t even notice when he started to murmur and whisper old, ancient words.

Brace stepped into James’ room without knocking, when the sun was still beneath horizon.  
"Mr Delaney, I’m sorry to interrupt, yet someone’s in the living room,” he said, poking James’ shoulder.

James growled loudly at unwanted contact that early in the morning. He raised his head and looked at Brace with a slight frown.  
“She is the thief I told you about yesterday. I found her in the alley you told me about,” he said and slowly sat up, rubbing his face before stretching his back.

James muttered as all knots in his muscles popped loudly.  
“I will do just as I told you during our talk. She will go with me, get to the office and borrow those reports for me.”

Brace blinked few times.  
“I thought you were joking, sir. When we were talking, you were barely sober,” older man said. “Are you sure we can trust her?”

“I wasn’t that drunk, I knew what I was saying,” James said, getting up from his bed. “As long as I pay her, she will be a good girl. She is like every woman in this dammed city, she has her price. Her skills will be enough for me, you will know how much I need those reports, and look at her. Who would think that such a lady could do anything bad?”

“I would,” Brace shrugged. “Anyone seen with you is a potential scum from a margin, sir,” Brace explained.

Meantime, you got up, you couldn’t sleep in that place. You lurked through all the cabinets in the kitchen and how glad you’ve became as soon as you found a box with coffee.

In few minutes, James and Brace were downstairs.  
Now, James was fully dressed and his eyes were already on you.

“You little whore,” man growled as he walked to you and grabbed your hand tightly. “I think I already told you something about this? I thought that we’re clear about things,” James pulled you aside and looked deep into your eyes. “Listen to me now. From today, you work for me, you have to do whatever I say. If not, your friends will find your headless body on the other side of the town, do you understand me?!”

“Christ, it’s only a coffee,” you shrugged slightly and nodded. “Yes. Clear to me. I get all of this. But first, money.”

“Coffee from MY house. Touch my stuff one more time and you will be known as a one-handed thief,” he warned you. “Do you really think I am that stupid?,” he grabbed your cheeks tightly into his palm. “Listen to me now, first you will do the job. When I see that you are worth my money then you’re gonna get it. I won’t pay to watch you fail. You better get ready to leave,” James informed you before walking away back to Brace.

You observed him. Then you quickly got dressed.

Brace led James to the garden, James’ horse was already ready to way.  
“Aren’t you too harsh for her? She seems like a teenager still,” Brace asked slightly. “So, where are you going with her.”

“I don’t care who she is, Brace,” James answered, pulling on his black gloves, leather was nicely hugging the skin on his hands, letting out a satisfying squeaks every time he moved his fingers. “All I care about is getting those reports into my hands. She has to do the job, that’s the only reason she is even near me.”

He mounted his horse and waited at you.  
“I need to dress her up. I may be a scandalous man but I can’t show up on such a party with a scum wrapped in tight leather.”

You joined men within few minutes.  
“Ready,” you stated, looking up at James.

Something in that man was pushing you closer to him, yet him being an asshole kept the huge distance between two of you.

James didn’t say anything, he offered you his hand to help you climb onto the white horse.

As soon as you were sitting behind him, he nudged horse’s sides, forcing it to move.

Visit at tailor wasn’t anything special.  
James didn’t help you pick a dress, he just was there to pay for it. He wasn’t even interested when you tried to make him look at you.

The ride home was just as quiet as ride to the tailor.  
Why would he even speak to you, you were a simple tool in his hands. Nothing more, nothing less.

At the evening, James walked to you, dressed more formally. He looked much more different than in his everyday clothes.

“I hope you are getting ready,” he said coldly, looking down on you.

“I’m already done,” you replied.

You were brushing your hair that was pinned up in a bun.  
The dress you picked was simple and long, in a dark shade of cobalt.

You looked back at him, he seemed very classy in the tuxedo.

“I need more details,” you said when you left the house. “What am I supposed to look for?”

“Inside the building there will be an office. There will be a cabinet, inside you will find some documents. You will bring them to me,” Delaney explained and looked at you with a frown.  
“Just don’t be stupid enough to go there immediately. You have to blend at first and if you fuck up anything. I don’t know you, so better watch yourself. Do you understand me, girl?”

You shrugged, eventually didn’t reply to him.

In the building was a huge crowd.  
Some people were dancing to the tones played by orchestra, some others were playing cards and drinking expensive alcohols.

As soon as two of you stepped in, you even spotted few whores you kinda knew as they worked on your street.

James wrapped his arm around your waist to show everyone that you were with him, not like he cared about this but it was part of the plan.

This place was rotten, full of fancy lords and ladies. Everyone wrapped in those fancy clothes, laughing, drinking, dancing. It wasn’t his world but he had to stay there till you would finish your task properly.

He watched you trying to blend in with others, until with a corner of his eyes he noticed familiar face.  
Two to be exact but only one of them was really important to him.  
“Zilpha…,” James muttered as he was standing right next to you.

You tensed under his firm touch.  
Oh, how much you’ve wanted to nuzzle to him.  
Yet you knew he would of kill you as soon as you would leave the building.

Only his deep voice pulled you out of thoughts.  
You moved your glance over people and stopped it at rather tall woman dressed all in black.

You knew her, just like everyone did.  
It was Zilpha Geary, half-sister of James, yet something odd was laying its shadow between these two.

His hand left your waist and soon, he was walking into her direction. James wanted to get her so much.

James walked with his cold gaze on her, his footsteps were heavy and certain.

Zilpha’s face went blank as soon as she saw James coming into her way. The walking nightmare. The nightmare that was paralyzing her but at the same time she needed him.  
“You really don’t have a better place to visit?,” she asked coldly but couldn’t keep the string of fear and excitement off of her voice.

“And what about you, ma'am?,” you heard a drunken voice right behind your back.  
When you turned around, you saw Mr Thorne Geary, Zilpha’s husband.

As you task was to blend into the crowd, you bowed you head.  
“I’m plus one of Mr Delaney,” you explained.

Man studied your features, his heavy, disgusting breath hit your cheeks.

James wrapped his arm around your shoulder as he walked to you, and he looked at Zilpha, pulling you closer into his side.  
“I would like to say, more than plus one, right, sweetheart?,” he looked at you with a fake, soft smile.  
His eyes still were cold with a hint of hate in them. It was an act, he wanted to make her jealous.

“Oh… Really?,” Zilpha asked swallowing heavily. “I wonder when you found such a poor mouse to keep as your new toy,” she said, trying her best to keep nerves on right level but seeing HIM with another woman simply ripped her soul and heart apart.

The disgust was building in your guts.  
His fake attention hurt you to the brim, yet you kept straight face, putting on the sweetest of sweet smiles.

“My name’s Y/N,” you bowed head to her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Geary.”

Her husband kept his glance on you like he would try to dig into your soul. He slightly licked his lips.  
“So, James, I am as curious as Zilpha of where did you find such a beautiful treasure?”

“Brace needed help. So I found it, in the form of this little creature,” he explained.

Zilpha looked at you with clear hate in her eyes, she looked at you like on the dirty animal. Oh, she couldn’t stand that HE suddenly found someone like you.Young and beautiful.  
"Well, I hope you two will be happy and that you will finally leave me alone,” she said with a voice full of anger.

Knowing the storm was coming, you gently excused all three of them, pretending you need some fresh air.

But as you reached the main hall, you quickly turned to stairs leading at the upper level. You checked twice if no one has spotted you and when you were sure, you walked along them.

You roamed through at least two rooms until you had finally gotten to the right one.

As fast as you could, you checked all of the documents that were laying on the desk and in the cabinets.

You found a large folder stained with coffee and the stamp "to burn” on top of it.

“There you are…,” you muttered, slipping documents under hem of your coat that you were casually wearing on shoulders.

But when you walked at the door and opened them, you freeze.  
Mr Geary was standing right in front of you with a wry smile on his red face.  
“Well, well, we meet again, little whore,” he said, pushing you back in the room and closing door behind him.

In the meantime, James was talking to Zilpha, he was holding her close, filling her head with all his sinful fantasies.

Did he care about you now? No, he didn’t, all he cared about was getting those bloody reports into his hands.  
His plan was simple, get what he needed and leave you on ice.

Thorne forced you to sit at the fancy couch on the office.  
“What are you hiding, sweet whore?,” he asked, licking his lips.

“Nothing. I just lost getting to bathroom,” you lied quickly.

“You got lost, how interesting. Listen to me now, I know James Delaney would never look at someone like you if he wouldn’t have a serious reason,” man approached you and touched your cheek.  
You turned head away with disgust.

With his every word he could see Zilpha’s body shivering. Oh, how he loved do this to her, fill her head with all those simple visions of what could HE do to her.

James would keep doing this if not familiar faces he noticed with a corner of his eye.  
He knew these two man that just went upstairs. Thorne’s friends, just as nasty and scummy like he.  
“I will be back,” Delaney muttered to his sister and walked away to get upstairs.

He had to make sure you will keep your mouth shut about your common business.  
James walked upstairs and quickly found right office.  
He opened the door and looked inside.  
“What’s going on here?” he asked.

At that point you were pinned to the wall by one of Thorne’s friends. His hand was on your inner thigh, while other one was keeping the huge knife against your neck.

The documents you’ve found was laying on the floor in a messy pile.

Thorne was sitting on the couch, gulping from bottle of wine, looking with lust at your almost exposed features.

“Fuck off, Delaney, we’re busy,” he said.

“It’s hard, taking fact you are hurting my lady,” he muttered. “I would advise you to move away from her. I understand you are jealous that I found myself someone like her while you only get my sister but this isn’t a good way of getting to know her better. Plus… I don’t want to hurt any of you,” James explained shortly, licking his lips.

Thorne laughed shortly.  
“I thought you still have a thing to MY wife, Delaney. But seeing you with that young cunt made me sure you’re even more delusional than I thought.”

His friend lightly cut the skin on your neck, that left you with a moan of pain.

“Tell me, Y/N, what was your purpose of coming here tonight?,” Thorne asked coldly.

“Nothing,” you replied.

“Liar!,” his friend hit you that hard that you fell on the floor, holding on your cheek.

“This is enough, Thorne,” James growled as he picked you up from the floor, his arm wrapped tightly around you in protective way. "I am delusional? You are the one that walk around and attackthe innocent woman for getting lost. I am sure my sister wouldn’t be pleased,” James said, looking down at you.  
He was laying all along, but he was doing a great job. His tone was strong and firm, showing no emotions.  
“I will make sure that host of this party will know who has he invited here.”

Instinctively, you nuzzled to him, you couldn’t take control over shivers running along your body.

His hug was making you feel safe, you enjoyed it for a brief moment before he pulled you outside.

As you walked out of the building, you grabbed his palm.

“Mr Delaney…,”

He yanked his hand out of your grasp.  
“What do you want?,” he asked and looked at you over his shoulder.  
His gaze just as his voice was full of anger and disappointment.

He turned around, he was towering you.  
“You said you are the best. You said you will get the documents,” Delaney growled loudly.

You lowered your head.  
You reached beneath your dress and pulled a huge envelope.  
You simply handled it to him.  
“I think we’re done,” you whispered shakily, then you turned around and walked away, moving in the direction of mansion gate.

“I underestimated you, Y/N. In that case… Well done,” James summed before grabbing your arm and stopping you.  
Right now his voice was calm and quiet,still gruff but much more nicer.  
“You aren’t going anyway in that state during night, in such a fancy dress. I know you can handle yourself but you will get yourself killed. Come,” he gestured you to follow him.

James walked with you to his horse. He mounted the horse and then pulled you up.  
This time he set you in front of himself, wrapping one arm around your waist when other was holding the reins tightly.

He took you back to his house.  
“Brace?!,” James called as the horse stopped.

You didn’t want to accompany him. Yet, you rather had no choice.

As you got to his mansion, you simply got off the horse and waited at him politely.

“You… BOTH are back?,” Brace opened main door for you.

As James let you first in and he stepped in as second one, servant leant to him.  
“I thought you’ll leave her for those hyenas, sir.”

“I am a bad man, Brace, but I’m not gonna let anyone else hurt an innocent woman,” James said, taking off his coat and hat. “Could you check her for me? She had not so nice meeting with Thorne and his mates. Give her something to eat. I will go upstairs and get room ready for her,”  
he summed up. “After tonight? She deserved all of this,”James looked at you and then went upstairs.

You sat and waited patiently for Brace to patch wound on your neck.

He was watching you carefully, slowly undressing you.

You didn’t hesitate since Brace was no one to you.  
But you crossed your legs as soon as he helped you take the dress off, revealing some bruises on your inner thighs.

Brace threw you a glance but didn’t comment anything.

He handled you a fresh shirt, too large for you, yet comfortable.

Then he led you upstairs.

James was waiting there at you.  
"I am glad you didn’t ran away,” he hummed, you could feel a bit of humor in his voice. “Room is ready for you, it’s warm and as cozy as it only can be. How’s she, Brace?”

“Seems to be okay but she’s scared and mope. I patched wound on her neck but she didn’t let me touch her legs that are covered in bruises,” Brace explained, looking deeply into James’ eyes.

Without any sound you took a place on the bed, a bit away from James.

James only nodded and looked at you.  
Did he just get kinda worried about you? About such a woman? That was something new to him.

Somehow he really appreciated your work.  
You got what he needed, you didn’t tell anyone your real purpose of coming to that party. It was highly impressive, he never thought that woman your age was capable of something like this.

“How do you feel?,” James asked, sitting on bed close to you.

Brace smiled sadly at you and left, closing the door behind him.

“Fine,” you replied simply. “I wanna get back home tomorrow,” you stated. “You could of warned me that husband of your lover is a freaking psycho and rapist,” you growled. “What was so important in these documents?”

“I had no idea they will be there. If I would, I would never put you on unnecessary danger but I need to say, I am impressed. Your skills are bigger than I ever expected,” he said. "Would you be interested in some more? Stable work than just lurking on men with money walking through your alley?,” James asked, looking at you closely.

“No,” you shook your head. “I don’t want anything. All I need is get back home, to my life. It was last time. I will never do anything like this again,” you said. “Will you kill me now? I know too much, huh.”

He let out a short dark laugh.  
“If I would plan such a thing, I would never bother bringing you back here, giving you my bed,” James said softly. “That’s why I ask you. I can pay you and give you roof over your head. Safe place to stay, away from scums of streets. You will get whatever you want as long as you will stay by my side,” man offered. “Thank to your little hands I got important documents that will help me fill my goals.”

“What was in them?,” you asked again.

And when his words got clearly to you, you blushed and looked around.  
His bed meant the room you were in was his bedroom.

You looked back at him.  
“What shall I be doing for you to provide all of these to myself?”

“Important reports. Something that will help me a lot,” he watched your confusion with amusement. For him, it was so stupid that you were blushing on his every action.  
"I could have use for someone like you. Be my thief, work for me and I will make sure you’ll be well feed, clean and safe.”

You laughed shortly.  
“Till now I thought I can do this all by myself, but okay. I agree,” you reached hand to him, still hesitating a little.

He took your hand and shook it firmly.  
“I hope it will be a pleasant cooperation,” James nodded.


	2. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several days after the party, Zilpha Geary visits James at his mansion. You become jealous of James, yet you don’t want admit to it. After a short argument you get out of the house, trying to infiltrate East India Company and Helga’s brothel. You get hurt and it’s when James also starting to realize you ain’t indifferent to him anymore…

It’s only been a couple of days since the party you attended as James Delaney’s plus one.  
Things were almost normal again, you spent almost all of your time at James’ mansion.  
You helped Brace as much as you could, you did whatever it took to stay unnoticeable to James, you didn’t want to bother him.  
It’s until that one exact day when loud knocking pulled you out of afternoon nap.

James was glad you were getting as little into his way as only possible, he appreciated this so much.  
When James heard knocking on the door, he looked at the door from behind of his newspaper.  
“Will someone get that?,” he asked, putting away bottle with alcohol.

You got dressed quickly and went downstairs, bowing head to James as a greeting. You walked to door and opened them. A huge disbelief crept onto your face when you spotted no one else but Zilpha.  
“Is James home?,” she asked coldly and you nodded without a word, shifting aside to let her in.

“Did you finally started to understand that your husband is nothing and you decided to come back to me? Dear sister?,” James almost purred the last part.He got up from his chair to greet Zilpha.  
“Y/N. My dear, would you be so kind and go help Brace? I am sure my sister has some important business to me. After all… She decided to come here.”

You couldn’t explain the feeling that crawled into your soul. Were you jealous? No. It was impossible. Wasn’t it?  
You made a little curtsy and went to the kitchen.

“Who was that?,” Brace asked, he was sitting at the table sipping coffee.

“Lady Zilpha,” you snorted viciously. “James sent me here to help you. So. You got anything for me?”

“Actually, yes,” servant glared at you briefly. “Get the basket and bring wood from stable.”

Meantime Zilpha’s hands wrapped around James’ neck.  
“My love,” she whispered against his ear.

“Oh… You are such a simple woman, Zilpha. One sight of me in arms of another woman and you come here like a wounded dog,” James said wrapping arms around here.“Did your jealousy took better of you? Or… Was it just your lust?,” he smiled as his hand traveled to gently touch her cheek.

“You’re mine. You always have been mine. No slut will change my feelings toward you, my love,” her hands moved to his nape.

You went out of kitchen with wooden basket on your hip and you blinked, seeing how James and his ‘sister’ were cuddling on the main corridor.  
“Ekhem. Mr Delaney,” you said coldly, “I’ll be at stable if you’d need me,” last part of sentence was almost a growl as you turned to reach back door.

“And you are mine, but somehow you still try to resist me.. And I don’t like it. Not even a bit,” James said to Zilpha,growling softly.  
He looked over his shoulder as soon as he heard your voice, man looked annoyed that you dared to interrupt him.  
“Go,” James simply muttered and his attention returned to Zilpha."So? Where is he? This soft cock you call a husband? You ended up so low sister. With him?,” James laughed softly.

“You went abroad. He had fortune. He was kind. And I ended up being his wife. Why? Are my James jealous?,” she whispered before slipping tongue into his mouth.

Meantime you went outside of building.  
You went to stable and collect needed wood. But when you were walking back to mansion, you heard familiar, unpleasant voice.  
You put basket on the ground and peeked out of the corner.  
You noticed Zilpha’s husband, he was talking to some men.

Meanwhile, James was still snuggling with his sister.  
“You are really stupid. You are mine!,” he growled grabbing her arms tightly.“Just being kind is enough for you to lose your head?! I wasn’t kind enough for you so you didn’t wait?,” asked James before pulling her into needed kiss.

At the same time, you were still glaring out of the corner at Thorne Geary and his fellas.

“…. and it’ll be his definite end,” laughed Thorne as one of his mates patted his back.

“This plan can work out. We will help,” other man agreed as he smoked a fag, “But you have to guarantee that young whore to us,” dude added and your heart stopped.

They meant YOU.

“Tonight, at docks. First we’ll infiltrate Delaney’s warehouse, the one where the brothel is located,” Thorne added as he threw fag away.

With heart in your throat you grabbed the basket and went back home.  
When you noticed James and Zilpha, you almost vomited.

James pulled away.

“You should go before your WONDERFUL hushedwill come here or I will take his bloody head of his shoulders if he cross the threshold of this house,” James said holding Zilpha’s cheek. “My sister… My love,” James purred quietly.

“Actually, your husband awaits in the garden, Mrs Geary,” you said quickly and went to kitchen.

“What kind of grimace is that?,” Brace asked as soon as he spotted you.

“Nothing,” you put the basket hardly onto table. “I go to my room.”

You left room and tried to went upstairs, yet Zilpha and James were blocking a pass.  
“Ekhem?,” you grunted deeply.

Zilpha threw you a mean glance, she smirked wryly at you before kissing James.

James growled loudly but kissed her back, wrapping his arms tightly.He pulled away after a second.  
“You really should go now, Zilpha. As much as I don’t want it,” James muttered nuzzling to her neck.

You rolled your eyes and didn’t wait any longer at permission, you simply pushed at the stairs between both of them.

Zilpha grunted when she was separated with James.Yet she bowed her head, nodding.  
“You’re right. But promise me, my love, that we’ll meet again, soon.”

“We will. I promise you that, my love,”he smiled at her softly, a really rare thing for James. He hated to let her go.

After Zilpha left, James went to your room.  
"Y/N?” He asked standing in front of your door.

“What?,” you didn’t bother yourself to be polite to him this time.  
You were pinning your hair in a bun.

“Your behavior,” he said simply."You were acting like a annoyed child,” after these words he opened the door and looked at you.

“Can you close the door?! It’s my room after all!,” you got up and want to door, closing them. “I don’t trust her, that’s all.”

He opened door with such a force that they slammed against the wall.  
“Room is yours! But house is mine!,” James yelled as he walked to you.“And you work for me, at the same time. You act like a little brat around me and my sister,” he said moving his face to you.“I want to kindly remind you that you work for me.”

Oh, how much you wanted to slap his cheek. But you calmed yourself down.  
“Yeah. Everything’s cleaned, I help Brace. I don’t know what else I can do, and trust me, I remember house is yours, how could I forget?,” you growled as you got up from bed and went to mirror. You put your lipstick on, checking if you looked good.

“I asked about your real work. Spying or thieving,” he said looking at you.“Not about mopping shit up because this is made up by Brace and you so You not gonna get into my way.”

“Yeah,” you replied simply as you lurked through your wardrobe. You pulled out a coat and put it on. “But for now I am leaving. I shall be back around late evening so don’t wait form me,” you informed him and simply left the room.

James shook his head.  
“Whatever,” he left the room.  
James returned to his suite. He was mad at Zilpha and you. James missed her and your childish behavior was driving him crazy.  
He didn’t understand why he even cared about you in a first place?  
James simply shook all feelings off his shoulders and decided to look at some documents he needed.

It took you few hours to get into building of East India Company. You roamed through offices until you noticed some important documents, they included James’ surname.  
After that, you got on the horse which you stole from Delaney’s stable and rode to docks.  
And there everything went wrong.  
You saw how officers arrested Helga and few of her prostitutes, both girls and boys.  
You managed to get into warehouse without being spotted, but unfortunately, you fell right onto Thorne.

Meanwhile, Brace knocked to James’ room.  
"Mr Delaney, I believe your horse was stolen.”

“What do you mean it was stolen? Who would do that? Maybe that stupid girl, Y/N, took it?,” James muttered holding bottle tightly in his hand.“She said she is going somewhere.”

“It’s almost midnight, sir, and she ain’t back yet. I’m getting worried,” lamented Brace.

James put away the bottle and walked to door, he opened them and looked at Brace.  
“Let me guess. You want me to go and look after her?,” he asked.

“No, sir… You can always ask Atticus to look after her. I’m sorry, James, but to me she became a part of the family. I am worried about her as much as about you,” servant stated.

He let out a deep sigh.  
“I will, I won’t really trust him with handling her,” James muttered rubbing his face. “Any idea where she could have gone to?”

“I have no idea but she was dressed very fancy. Maybe she tried to infiltrate someone for you?,” Brace asked.

“Maybe… But who…,"James snapped his fingers suddenly."East India Company. She had to go there, she knows very well that they have a lot of stuff on me. I think she may go there to get these.”

In the interim, Thorne’s hands were on you again, like it was at that party few days before.

“Let me go, and I won’t kill you,” you snapped while other man kissed your neck, leaving a hickey there.

“Shut your filthy mouth, whore. James isn’t here, he ain’t gonna help you,” Geary smirked, his hands slipped beneath your dress.He frowned when he felt a blade of knife under garter.

Within a blink of an eye, you kicked his crotch and when he fell on the floor, you straddled him, cutting his forearm few times.

It was when two guards pulled you up and outside. There, one of men struggled with you and pulled knife out of your hand.  
They started to fight with you.

Winter used a brief moment of clumsiness of guards and she ran on the main road.

Atticus was on one of his night rides. He didn’t really expected anything special to happen that night.

“Atticus! Atticus!,” Winter screamed as soon as she spotted him. “HELP! WE’RE ATTACKED! PLEASE!”

He blinked and looked at young woman.  
“What? Who? By who?,” Atticus asked.

“Don’t have a time!,” Winter pulled his hand.

The fight got to the place where you were laying on the ground, pinned down by a large dude.He held a blade of knife to your neck, slowly cutting the skin.  
You whimpered struggling hardly.

When Atticus saw it, he growled.  
“Bloody great,” he pulled out his pistol and gave a warning shot.“You better leave her alone or James Delaney himself will rip your balls off and push them to your own throat,” man said aiming at dude.

But man didn’t bother himself to even look at Atticus. He simply kissed you and stack knife into your shoulder.  
You squeaked loudly.

“Bloody idiot,” Atticus said before shooting the man right in the head.  
He rushed to you.  
“You okay?,” man asked, helping you up.

Loud hiss escaped your lips as Atticus helped you onto feet again.You simply fell into his arms.

Atticus sighed loudly and looked at Winter.  
“I will take her to James, can you take his horse and follow me?”

Soon, three of you came back to Delaney’s mansion.

“Brace!,” yelled Winter, simply stepping into house.

Servant went downstairs and blinked as soon as he noticed Atticus with you in his arms.  
“JAMES!,” Brace yelled.

“We found your little thief! This silly little girl get into East Indian Company building and she ran into some troubles. Thanks God Winter was there and found me,” Atticus explained.

Servant helped James to get you to Delaney’s room.

“Get the stuff. We need to take care of this wounds,” James shook his head. “Only she could be that stupid to get there.”

“Shut up, Delaney,” you mumbled, slowly opening your eyes. “You told me to work, so I did,” you slipped hand beneath hems of your dress and pulled a folder out. “They’re hunting on you. They want to send you to Tower.”

James took folder and put it away.  
“Listen to me now, Y/L/N. You are working with me but it doesn’t mean you put your OWN life on a risk. If something is too dangerous you don’t go there or make a plan to make this thing less dangerous,” he explained then ripped top of your dress open to get access to your wound.“Also, you don’t hide things from.”

A little blush crept onto your cheeks, you looked at his serious face.  
"I did it for you. I don’t want you to get killed,” you stated openly.

“And I don’t want you to get killed. For no reason, I know they hunt on me but you can’t simply risk your life.”  
He shook his head and looked at Brace.  
“She will need stitches, that’s for sure, do that. I will go get bandages and some more comfortable clothes for her.”

Brace put stitches to your shoulder. When he was doing that, you grabbed man’s shoulder.  
“Brace, I can’t like this anymore,” you exhaled deeply.

“What do you mean, Y/N?,” Brace looked at you briefly.

“James…,” you stated.

“What with James?,” Brace tilted head a little and after a second huge smile appeared onto his lips. “Well, well, do you want to tell me you fell for our Devil?,” he teased and you only blushed

James was on his way to your room, his hand grabbed the handle gently. He heard his name and stopped to listen.

“… so yes. You’re right. He can be a cold-hearted bastard but you’re right, I fell for him. I don’t care. To me he’s… He’s wonderful…,” you were saying to Brace.

Servant nodded only, smile never left his lips.  
“Why don’t you tell him?”

“Are ya kidding me, mate?,” loud laughter of yours could be heard. “He’ll laugh at it. He doesn’t care. And to me it’s enough to live in same house as he does.”

James listened for a longer moment.  
He put your dress and new bandages on the floor right under the door, he knocked few times on the door, then went to his room.

As he got there, man sat down on his armchair, thinking about you.  
Did someone could really fall for him? Was it really possible?

Brace helped you put fresh clothes on, then put you to bed.  
You hummed softly when servant wrapped blanket around your features.  
“Good night, Y/N,” he said closing door as he left.


End file.
